Starscreams Hips Do NOT Lie
by Kallikal
Summary: The Decepticons take in two women who have had one too many 'special brownies' and decided to have a little fun with Starscream. ((T for language and Special cursing and brownies)) [Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hips don't Lie' or Transformers, both belong to respected owners. I do own Kal and Annie and the plot.


One shot picking on Starscream after a conversation between me and my friend. The story shows what we were talking about. Trust me its too funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hips don't lie' by Shakira, or the Transformers. Just Kal and Annie, and the plot of course.

These new 'prisoners'-Even though they were treated like guests here- were testing his patience. And his processor was getting ahead ache. He glared at the squishies that where playing cards-courtesy of Barricade who was playing poker with them- And smacking loudly at their gum.  
"Hey Starscream, gotta little song for ya!" The brunette-Kal he had learned, yelped. Starscream sighed heavily, and walked over to the Brig. The blonde one-Annie- grinned and caught on to her friends idea. Barricade, who did not know of the idea, but was highly amused by it, grinned as well. Starscream huffed and leaned against his right hand that was propped on his hip.  
"I swear if you pull-" He was interrupted by a loud.  
"AND I'M ON TONIGHT YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL ITS RIGHT~" Kal sung off key just for peer annoyance, Barricade, struggled to hold in his laughter, while Starscream was-albeit a bit amused, struggled not to blow his comrade and the femmes head off as Annie continued.  
"ALL THE ATTRACTION, THE TENSION, DON'T YOU SEE BABY, THIS IS PERFECTION!" Her voice was even worse, as the other had singing experience. Barricade, the once tough as nails con, was now on the floor laughing his aft off as Starscream whirred his canon and shot on the wall in between the two. This did not faze them at all and they loved the response, Kal continued to the one that made him freeze as another laughter was joined in as they continued, this laughter being Megatrons, as he went to discover what was the ruckas about.  
"HEY GIRL, I CAN SEE YOUR BODY MOVING~ AND ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! AND I DIDN't HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA!~ UNTIL I SAW YOU DANCING!" That was it. Starscream could tolerate the song for so long until they called a femme.  
` "I AM NOT A FEMME!" He snapped, making the others snicker. But the next response made them double over:  
"Hips don't lie Starscream." Megatron, highly amused, and warming up to the prisoners, joined in.  
"AHAHAHHAAAAHHAHAHAHA!" Kal and Annie as well as Barricade where on the floor laughing so hard it was just WHAM.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Starscream yelled again, displeased at his lord joining in on the mishap. Well mishap to him.  
"Shakira, Shakira!~" Annie chimed, ducking as a canon blasted over her.  
"Awww, I'm sorry Screamy~…but he's right…Hips don't lie…." Kal choked out, climbing on Barricades shoulder blade. Barricade snorted and gave the woman a fist bump lightly.  
"This squishy is alright by me," Barricade chimed. "She knows her stuff." Kal pushed up her visor and grinned with a wink.  
"You know it 'Cade. Hmmm…Shakira? Would you like us to deal you in? Megs, what about you?" She asked, jumping onto the table. Megatron snorted at the nickname for Starscream, and let go of the one the human used for him.  
"Of course, Shakira, power down your canon." Megatron added, chuckling at his SIC's canons aiming right for their heads. Barricade didn't like that and covered Kal, who grinned widely at him.  
"…fine…." He huffed, might as well get something out of these chumps. He thought. He smelled something…odd though. "Barricade…you let those humans have those 'special brownies' didn't you?" He grumbled as the two stuffed another brownie down.  
"Ah lighten' up Shakira!" 'Cade finally replied after laughing as one imitated Starscream's, position, one hip sticking out and a hand on it while glaring at them. She glared at back. Annie joined and booty bumped her friend, who was caught off guard, and fell into 'Cade.  
"YOU DONKEY KONG BITCH IMMA COMMIN FOR YOU!" Kal yelled, okay all the others laughed at that…creative come back. "Shakiraaa~ Help me get her…NO DON'T HIDE BEHIND MEGS YOU CHEATER!" She snapped.  
Annie stuck her tongue out and hid behind Megatrons' propped elbows. The commanders and leader watched with amusement as the two entered a death staring competition.  
"…..Dick waffle." Kal muttered as she blinked off to the side.  
"Munch assal." Kal snorted at her friends choice of words. She was too high on a buzz to care.  
"Muff Cabage." She replied, the others looked it up and laughed heartedly. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhatttttt?" She pouted, giving them the dog eyes, she sniffed to Barricade."Why you laugh at me?" She sniffed harder.  
"How many brownies did she eat?!" Starscream finally asked. Barricade held up four fingers…then two more.  
"Well…this is much amusing to say the least. Hey…careful. Don't need to deal with injuries here." Megatron sighed with humor as Annie struggled to climb on his shoulder, tongue sticking out in concentration.  
"How are they holding up with this much 'buzz' in them?" Starscream questioned.  
"You're only saying that because you can't hold your high grade worth of shit, Shakira."  
"ENOUGH WITH THE NICKNAME!" Starscream hissed, and left the brig room. Kal and Annie nodded their heads together and yelled out.  
"AND I'M ON TONIGHT YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL ITS RIGHT~!"


End file.
